clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JWPengie/Archive 8
Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the postcard!!! I love it - thanks so much!!! --'Kyfur' (talk) 21:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day JW! Happy Earthday JW! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days(30th April!) All the best and Hope you win! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 14:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' JAS Job Notification For my story, how about a story where two penguins try to survive a robot invasion! This can be made during the Future Party! See, it goes when one of you accidently opens the door to a robot prison, letting out all the robots, causing them to invade. Your only hope? To unite the resisting penguins and join the Robot Rebellion and save the island.....AGAIN. -Protobot 2.0 JAS Club I request to be part of JWPengie's Awesome Stories Club. My idea for a story is for the Future Party, where Whowy accidentally causes a time paradox, and he teams up with his future self to fix it. FurryHamster03 (talk) 18:36, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Story Idea Maybe for the Future Party story Joey and Whowy are stuck in the future with some of their puffles. 123VideoGamerNinja: The Master of All Ninjas 23:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) PS. I want to be in the JAS Club I am a huge fan. Edits Re:Cool pixels please stop adding stuff that isn't really needed as this has nothing to do with Swashbuckler trading post I AM NOT ADDING THOSE STUFFS, IT WAS THERE EARLIER. I JUST DID MINOR EDITS (LINKED EVERY THING IN THE BRACKETS9 ) I DID NOT ADD ANY TEXT TO THEM. :( - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 06:28, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Promotion Thanks for the patroller promotion thing! As I saw on your profile i'm a POTW. Thanks again :) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 15:49, May 3, 2014 (UTC) May 4th 15:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hi JW. I'm a bit frustrated and mad right now. First, I thought I was Mr Hat. But I was actually a third place winner -_- Second of all, I thought I was supposed to get a main role in this story which I obviously didn't. Anyways, sorry for my anger, but I hope I can get a main role in the next story. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:28, May 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:JW's Awesome Stories Okeh. Thankew berri mach. SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 01:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Movie I released the trailer on youtube. It will be called "Club Penguin Titanic Trailer" and it will say Chris Prodcutions. JUst so ya know. Btw, Do you want to help with the FULL movie? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:19, May 11, 2014 (UTC) FUTURE PARTY FONT Like it? 22:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Stories I would like to be featured on your next story. User:Kanpo1 06:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by TheNintendoKing (For becoming The Best Penguin) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 18:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Tell Hi JWPengie, I assume that Sactage considered doing so in the case of the command's abuse while no admin is around, so that a chatmod can disable it, and when admin does join chat, he may or may not enable the command. But you can ask Sactage himself if you'd like to be 100% sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. I hope you win The category for The Best Story Writer. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:11, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) May 2014 Story Hey, I was wondering a bit about this: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie%27s_Awesome_Stories_JACKPOT_RAFFLE I see that you already have a cast for this month's story. If there isn't a way you can fit me in, it's totally fine. Gummyz1315 (talk) 20:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: POTW Hey there! Thanks for the trophy! Waddle On! [[User:Phineas99cp|'Too' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Regular ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| since ]] May 20, 2014 Reminder Wheel of fortune. The Deluxe FIFA Player (talk) 11:21, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:28, May 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffles Wiki Vandalism Hi JWPengie. I restored the Puffles page for you. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 11:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind. I tried to do a trick to rename the page back but this didn't work because of the redirects. ✓ Kyfur (talk) 12:21, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Jess0426 (For becoming The Funniest User) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Good idea for June's story? I think the title should be either GOAL! or You're the Goalie. You can choose your own title as well. The story should be you and your friends are getting reafy for the Penguin Cup. But the other team, the (Insert a team name here) are about to battle your team. For years they have been the best-of-the-best, won many awards.You and your mates prepare for the battle of your life. Who would win the game? You pick. Greetings to all of 03:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats JWPengie! You have successfully won the category for Funniest User in Pixel Awards. You must thank all your voters and Jess0426 for nominating you! And Don't forget to checkout Pixel Awards to know the new winners or nominate your friend for a category. So, here is a prize for your talents: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:10, May 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Idea For June's Story? Both. Greetings to all of 00:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) My own custom stories Hey, JW. I'm Omegasonic2000. You've probably never heard of me, but maybe you have. So, anyway, I?m a, like, BIG FAN of your stories, and I'd like to ask if I could use them as a base for my own line of custom stories. Can I? Thanks for reading. P.S: Where do you get your ideas for the stories from? Just asking. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 09:56, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hello JWPengie! Can I be in one of your stories? Angry80769 (talk) 21:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:My own custom stories Thanks! And I just finished my story. It's divided in chapters, but each chapter is a story by itself! Here's Chapter 1: My story, called "Omega X: 9th Grade Ninja" Hope you enjoy! If you do, please comment and give your rating! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 21:33, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Ballono (For becoming The Best Storymaker) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC)